A Very Brokenstar Christmas
by Zion The Cookie Empress
Summary: Brokenstar is out to steal Christmas! With his elf, Thistleclaw he'll be unstoppable! Follow Brokenstar on his journey to steal Christmas and restore the unhappy atmosphere of the Dark Forest.
1. Chapter 1

Brokenstar stalked into the Dark Forest. The evil tom looked strange, he was wearing a Santa outfit. Quickly he found Thistleclaw and woke him up.

"Waah…?", the tom sounded sleepy "Brokenstar, what are you wearing," he couldn't help but snicker.

"Oh, calm your face Thistleclaw," Brokenstar growled "I'm stealing Christmas, and you are going to help me." This was too much for Thistleclaw, and the tom burst into laughter, rolling on the floor.

"You… steal Christmas?" Thistleclaw wiped tears from his eyes, "That's ridiculous!"

Brokenstar smacked him with a Christmas ornament "Look around you, Thistleclaw, there are Christmas lights everywhere! Dark Forest cats are,"the tom shuddered with a horrified expression "_Happy_."

Thistleclaw tipped his head "What's wrong with being happy?"

This made Brokenstar furious he grabbed Thistleclaw's shoulders with his claws and shook him violently "There's _everything_ wrong with being happy lunatic!" he roared. "Now," he said, growing calmer "Put this on," he threw an elf costume at him, "I'll go get some reindeer and a sleigh."

**Merry Christmas everyone! I was bored and randomly started writing this so… yeah**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Santa Hunt

Thistleclaw bounced happily in his elf costume. "Where are we going Brokensanta?" he asked.

Brokenstar smacked him. "Don't call me that!"

"Why nooooooot?" Thistleclaw wailed. Brokenstar glared at him.

"Because I said so! Anyway, today the plan begins. We're capturing and hopefully killing Santa!"

Thistleclaw gasped, "You can't do that! He'll put you on the naughty list!"

Brokenstar rolled his eyes, "And?"

Thistleclaw seemed shocked "What do you mean 'and'?! You won't get any presents!"

"Whatever. Let's go get our reindeer." When they got to where they were supposed to go, only Tigerstar, Mapleshade, Darkstripe, Breezepelt, and Hawkfrost were there. "Where are our reindeer?" Brokenstar demanded "I ordered some off Amazon!"

Breezepelt looked at a piece of paper "No wonder we were stuffed in boxes!" he exclaimed "_We're_ your reindeer!"

Brokenstar's face fell, "_Ahem_, you can't fly."

There was a loud squeal and all attention was turned to Hawkfrost, who was skipping around with a baggie full of pink glittery stuff "Pixie dust!", Hawkfrost yowled.

Thistleclaw padded up, snatched the pixie dust and sprinkled it on his head. Jumping into the air, he glided forward and smacked a wailing Hawkfrost with the baggie. "Ima birday!" he yowled.

With an annoyed grumble, Tigerstar leapt and whacked Thistleclaw out of the air. The gray and white tom landed directly on his face, and as soon as he sat up he started wailing. "Brokensanta, Tigerstar hit me!"

Brokenstar ignored him, and instead pulled out a sleigh and harnesses with green and red bells on them. He gave Tigerstar, Mapleshade, Darkstripe, Breezepelt, and Hawkfrost the harnesses. "Put these on," he mewed.

For the first time, Mapleshade spoke, she snapped her fingers sassily "Ain't _no _way I'm wearing that!"

Brokenstar glared at her "Put it on!" he yowled.

When everyone put on their harnesses he clipped them together and attached them to the sleigh. Brokenstar sighed when he realized Thistleclaw wasn't with him. He got up walked over, and whacked the tom with a bell. "Come here!"

"Ooooow," he wailed "You hit me!"

Brokenstar rolled his eyes "I'm aware, I did it on purpose."

Rubbing his head, Thistleclaw climbed into the sleigh. Brokenstar jumped in and sprinkled the "reindeer" with pixie dust. "Onward reindeer!" he yowled.

Mapleshade turned and stared at Brokenstar "Excuuuuuuuuse me?!" she mewed.

"Just go!" Brokenstar ordered "I'm coming for you, Santa." he meowed "I _will _ruin Christmas."


	3. Chapter 3

A Very Brokenstar Christmas Part 3

Brokenstar sighed in annoyance. He was starting to regret choosing Thistleclaw to help him. "Scourge would have been a better elf," he muttered. Suddenly the sleigh started shaking and Brokenstar turned to see what happened. There was Thistleclaw, bouncing around and causing the sleigh to shake. Brokenstar whacked him with a bell "Stop that!" but it was too late. Unbalanced by the bouncing, Darkstripe had stopped flying and was plummeting to the ground. "See what you've do-" Brokenstar didn't get to finish, without Darkstripe the 'reindeer' couldn't pull the sleigh and they fell with him.

Still falling, Brokenstar grabbed Thistleclaw and started hitting him with his bell. "See" whack "What" whack "You've" whack "Done?!" triple whack. Brokenstar didn't have time to say anything else. BAM! His face met the ground. Brokenstar lifted his head, he was seeing things."Yellowfang?" he mewed "Am I dead?"

When Brokenstar finally got up what he saw surprised him. There was snow everywhere, reindeer were roaming, and like a little speck, far away he could see a house. Brokenstar got everyone, and off they went. Upon getting there, he realized it wasn't a house, but Santa's workshop. "Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Brokenstar laughed evilly. The team burst into the workshop. "Where is Santa? Tell us or we'll kill you!"

The elves simply stared at them, until one of them burst out laughing. It was Brambleclaw. Brokenstar looked around, now all of them were laughing. He stared at them for a moment, then looked at his team to see what was so funny. There they were, some of the most evil cats in history, dressed like lunatics. Brokenstar was in a Santa outfit. Thistleclaw in an elf costume, and the others were wearing antlers on their heads. Yes, this was embarrassing indeed. Then Thistleclaw said something unthinkably stupid. "Hey, Brokensanta they're laughing at you!"

Brokenstar's face turned red with fury "Why you little…" he leapt at Thistleclaw tearing up his stupid fur. Then a new voice joined the laughter of the elves. It was a deep voice. It cracked a little, making it obvious that the cat was old.

"What's going on here?" Brokenstar was pulled off of Thistleclaw. He looked to see who had interfered, what he saw was astonishing. There was a fat ginger tom with white facial hair staring down at him. He was wearing a santa outfit, much like his own, but this cat's was real. It was Santa.

**Who is Santa? Take a guess! I'm pretty sure you all know the answer.**


	4. Chapter 4

A Very Brokenstar Christmas Part 4

Thistleclaw jumped from where he lay on the ground, tackling Santa, he sat on his lap and gave him a long list of things he wanted for Christmas. "I want a new barbie, I want a make your own Dark Forest cat thingamabob, I want a waffle gun, I wa-"

Santa shrieked, recoiling at the word _waffle. _"Why, any cat who likes waffles is on the naughty list!" he exclaimed, pulling out a looooooooooooooooooooooooooong piece of paper he scribbled something out and added it somewhere else.

By this time Brokenstar was out of his shock, he grabbed his bell and began hitting Santa with it.

Whack! "This is for being Santa!" Whack! "This is for making the Dark Forest happy!" Whack! "This is for making me dress like a fat cat!" Whack! "This is for… I don't know." Triple whack! Santa fell to the ground.

Thistleclaw stared in horror "You _killed_ him! He'll put you on the naughty list for sure!"

Brokenstar didn't hear him, he was skipping out of the workshop happily. "I killed Santa! La la la la la la la!"

Thistleclaw followed him, wailing "You killed Santa! I'm telling Santa not to bring you any presents! Oh wait…"

Brokenstar rolled his eyes. "Stupid cat."

Thistleclaw stared at him. "That's mean!" he cried. "I'm telling Poppydawn on you!"

"Go ahead, Thistleclaw, Poppydawn ain't got nothin on me!" Brokenstar meowed "I just killed Santa, I'm awesome!"

Thistleclaw threw his head back and wailed "No more Christmas!"

This realization hit Brokenstar like a rock. He walked up and whacked Thistleclaw with his now bloodied bell. "Be more cheerful! I ruined Christmas! My work here is done." He hopped into the sleigh and was off, back to the Dark Forest.

**Santa is dead! Santa/Firestar or whatever. So… who can guess what happens next?**


	5. Chapter 5

Brokenstar sighed. He was back in the Dark Forest, happily sipping on a cup of warm tea. "I have destroyed Christmas," he said to himself "The Dark Forest cats are unhappy once again!" But then, a cat Brokenstar had hoped he'd never see again raced up. Thistleclaw.

who was holding a newspaper.

"Brokenstar, look at this!" he called. On the front page of the newspaper was a picture of Santa, on the ground dead. The heading said, _Santa Brutally Murdered With a Bell_, the main parts Brokenstar picked up were, murdered with a bell, Christmas may be ruined, and… Brambleclaw steps as Santa!

Brokenstar screeched "_WHAT?!"_ His plan was ruined! The Dark Forest would be happy once more. _Everyone_ would be happy once more!

Thistleclaw grinned at him "Your plan is ruined."

Brokenstar glared at him. He pulled out his bell, (yes the same bell that had taken Santa's life.) and spat on the bell, then rubbed it with a paw to wash it. Thistleclaw watched in horror. Brokenstar advanced, holding the bell in the air he began to chase Thistleclaw around the Dark Forest.

...

Yet another cat died that day. Murdered with brutally with a bell. Christmas was ruined again, the Dark Forest was unhappy once more.

"I'm going to ruin New Years as well," he mewed

Thistleclaw gave him a look "You're _crazy _!"

Brokenstar smirked "I know, Thistleclaw, I know."

**THE END**

**That's it! Hope you liked the story, and sorry for the crappy ending. I got kinda bored with writing it if you couldn't tell so… yeah. Oh, and when Brokenstar chases Thistleclaw with his bell, they run into a world domination meeting hosted by Tigerstar and Brokenstar gets his bell confiscated. Toodles!**


	6. Just a Note

Just a Note:

Dear readers/haters

I'm grateful for your support. For those who decided to post negative reviews, I honestly _don't _care what you think about my story. If you don't like it why are you reading it? I suggest posting your own story if you think mine sucks, at least I am brave enough to do so. Thanks for your support. :)

-ZionCat


End file.
